The invention relates to a slip clutch and, more particularly, to a slip clutch including components having at least one slipping surface that results in a lightweight and consistent overload clutch assembly.
There exist known structures to act as an overload clutch between two members, such as a rotating shaft and a housing. A clutch typically serves to prevent an excessive load on one part or the other by permitting the shaft and housing to slip relative to each other upon the application of excessive torque.
In most applications, it is important that activation of the clutch occurs consistently. Moreover, the clutch must be robust to endure normal use. One known clutch arrangement utilizes a slipping plate or the like set on ball bearings. During regular use, however, the ball bearings tend to fracture, eventually requiring replacement of the clutch. Moreover, conventional designs are typically formed of heavier materials, which can be a concern if total weight of the device in which the clutch is installed is an important design consideration.
In activating drive functions in industrial vehicles and the like, ANSI (American National Standards Institute) standards require two independent actions. For example, in an aerial work platform, a user may be required to both press and hold an activation switch or the like and operate a controller to effect movement of the platform.
Higher end hand-held power drills are capable of producing sufficient torque to provide drive power for various industrial vehicle functions including for example drive, lift, etc. Additionally, the battery life of drills is expanding with advancing battery technology. Power drills, however do not satisfy ANSI standards, since only a single action of activating the trigger is required to power the drill.